(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions useful as additives for lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity and for normally liquid fuels. More particularly, it relates to nitrogen-containing compositions made by condensing nitro phenols with an amino compound containing a hydrogen atom bonded directly to a nitrogen or oxygen atom and the use of such products in lubricants, fuels and additive concentrates.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,889 describes the production of aromatic amines by reacting aromatic compounds such as benzene with ammonia in the presence of certain nickel/nickel oxide "cataloreactants" at temperatures of 150.degree.-500.degree. C.
British Pat. No. 963,263 describes the reaction of alkyl hydroxy aromatic compounds with alkylene polyamines and the use of such products in internal combustion engine fuels.
(3) General Background
The improvement of the performance characteristics of lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity (e.g., engine oils, transmission oils, industrial oils, greases and the like) and normally liquid fuels (gasoline, diesel fuels, middle distillate heating oils, jet fuels, kerosenes, residual fuels, etc.) through the use of additives has been known for several decades. The present day pressures of increasing material shortages (particularly shortages of petroleum-based products), spiraling equipment replacement costs, and environmental consciousness, have led to renewed efforts in the search for new, effective, alternate, lubricant and fuel additives.
(4) Objects
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide novel compositions that impart useful and desirable properties to lubricants based on oils of lubricating viscosity and to normally liquid fuels.
It is further an object of this invention to provide novel additive concentrates and lubricants and fuels compositions containing the nitrogen-containing compositions of this invention.
A still further object is to provide methods for making such compositions.
Other objects will be apparent to those of skill in the art or become apparent upon review of the present specification.